Various types of bath sponge are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an interchangeable expressions bath sponge that includes a sponge head which is both replaceable and interchangeable, each sponge head featuring a different caricature facial expression or other image, so that the user may have a variety of images from which to choose and which may be employed to either reflect or change the current mood or frame of mind of said user.
While serving the practical purpose of providing a means to clean and exfoliate areas which are either difficult or impossible to reach during bath or shower, the interchangeable expressions bath sponge features a plurality of durably imprinted images on different colored sponges that make it not only functional as a bath sponge, but attractive as an ornament and useful as a whimsical and pleasant alternative to the ordinary variety of bath sponges.
The interchangeable expressions bath sponge is contemplated to introduce some fun and novelty into the mundane every-day act of bathing, and is anticipated to make bath time a more palatable activity for children. Adults are anticipated to enjoy the choice of different expressions and icons as a preferable alternative to ordinary, utilitarian bath sponges.
New and different durably imprinted caricatures depicting various emotional expressions, and other images will be available on replacement sponge heads, in a variety of colors, and each sponge head may be used attached to or independent of the water resistant handle.
Each interchangeable sponge head features a hanging cord by which the interchangeable expressions bath sponge may be hung for drying and convenient accessability from shower or bath, or hung without the handle as ornament or to display the choices of sponge heads available.